Say Klaroline
by LitLover 101
Summary: There is just one little word that everyone wants baby Hope Mikaelson, to say, and she is so very confused. The name says it all. (Set in NOLA with cameo appearances by TVD characters.) One-shot. Pure fluff piece.


There is just one little word that everyone wants baby Hope Mikaelson, to say, and she is so very confused. The name says it all. (Set in NOLA with cameo appearances by TVD characters.) One-shot. Pure fluff piece.

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is just a little crack shot that popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it because it's crazy. I hope you enjoy it. On with the show…**

**Say Klaroline: **

I know that my life is not what one would call conventional. After all, I am the child of an ancient being and a wolf. Well, she used to be a wolf. Now, my mother is a hybrid, like me. Only I can levitate my rattle and take a whack at my more annoying babysitters with my mind. Mother can't. Father says that I take after him in temperament. Only I don't eat the babysitters. Uncle Elijah complains about Father eating the babysitters to Mother and then they shake their heads and look me at while I busily suck at my left foot.

Ah, look, it's Auntie Bex. I flex my hands to show that I want to be picked up but what I really want is to be taken out of this bloody cage and out of this huge room. I want to see the night sky father painted for me. But do you know what she starts in with? That name again. I'm barely three months old and she wants me to pronounce two words with far too many syllables. "Say Klaroline," she coos to me.

Oh, well, that is a relief. In the past they would tell me "Say Team Klaroline." I had no idea who in the hell Klaroline was or what Klaroline was. She, he or it was certainly none of my babysitters, the maids, the cook or anyone that I recognized. I could not understand what the fascination was with the name. But I can tell you when it started.

Mother was rocking me to sleep but I was not tired and she had tried everything to calm me down. After a day and a half she took me to Father's room. She began to look through his art work collection with a mixture of horror and would make little gagging noises until she found one painting of a young woman dressed in a blood red dress with a crown atop her blonde head.

Mother began to chuckle and then looked at me. "You know what would make Daddy happy? Huh? Team Klaroline. Say it with me, Hope, say Team Klaroline." She asked me to do this till I yawned and went to sleep.

I thought that this "Team Klaroline" nonsense would stop but it was just the beginning. The next night, Mother began to discuss with Uncle Elijah, this Team Klaroline business which I was not paying attention to because my invisible friend, Damon, had come to play with me. He was making funny faces and I was giggling away when Uncle Elijah came for me.

"Say Team Klaroline, Hope," Elijah encouraged me while holding out my prized teddy bear but he would not give it to me until I snarled at him. "I do not think that I can get her to say it, Hayley," he told my Mother with a look of disappointment.

"Well, there's got to be a way to get her to say it. You know that he goes nuclear if anyone else does. But he won't if she says it," Mother said as my uncle passed me to her and Mother replied while she jiggled me on her hip.

The next time it was my brother, Marcel, who came in with Auntie Bex. "Hey, baby girl," he called with that wide smile that made me gurgle with happiness. I loved my big brother even if he did kiss my Aunt which made Father groan and make disgusted noises. "Say Team Klaroline." Oh, not this again. What did they _truly_ want from me?

"Nope. I don't think she's having it," Marcel told Auntie Bex and then he sang me to sleep.

I thought that perhaps they would stop when my invisible friend turned on me. "Hey, Bon Bon. Bet you I can make mini Klaus say Team Klaroline," Damon said with a grin at the woman who had come in with him who raised her eyebrows.

"You're on," Bon Bon replied.

"Say Team Klaroline," Damon asked me and I pointed at my wall. A crayon went flying in that direction and I wrote with my wonderful witchy powers. "Bite me."

Bon Bon began to laugh hysterically as Damon looked down and then smiled. "You've been hanging out with me for too long, haven't you, Miss Snarky Pants?"

"You're an idiot, Damon," Bon Bon told him with her arms folded. "I think I need to get back to Mystic Falls and haunt Liv until she brings me back."

"_Us_," Damon corrected as he placed his hand to my check, making more funny faces with his eyes crossed.

"Uh huh," Bon Bon called as she left my room. _Good_. I preferred to be alone with Damon anyway.

"Say Team Klaroline," Damon coaxed me and I puked on his hand.

"Not what Iwas I thinking," he said as he wiped his hand on my Father's jacket who had flashed into my room to scoop me up.

Weeks later another strange invisible friend, or should I say friends, _appeared_ from a place they called "The Dark Place." I think they meant Hell. "Say Klaroline," the man said with a smile. He made me cry because he was trying to get in my mind and it felt uncomfortable. So, I gave him a mental slap and he went flying across the room. "Ouch," he cried, staring at me with a frown.

The woman he was with was leaning against my crib and laughed at him. "Good job, Silas," she said with smirk. "I like you, kid."

"Screw you, Katherine," Silas muttered. "I will get through to her yet."

I simply did not understand this Klaroline problem until Father began to scroll through his list of contacts and then I saw something that looked familiar. Moving the letters around in my head, I drew myself a mental picture. I'm very good at drawing, like Father.

Suddenly, it came to me. It was my father's name and this Caroline girl's name fused together. Smiling, I clapped my hands and placed my finger on the Caroline girl's name. Father looked at me, his eyes wide with shock and then there was a voice coming over the phone. "_Klaus_? This is not funny. I'm in the middle of _something_. Can you call back _later_?" the Caroline person asked.

"Klaroline," I announced clearly and I heard my Mother gasp somewhere downstairs while my uncle, Elijah began to chuckle.

"_What_? Was that a _baby_? Klaus, did you _kidnap_ a baby?" Caroline yelled into the phone.

"Klaroline. Klaroline. Klaorline," I said proudly as my Father continued to stare at me with a huge grin on his face. I knew that I had done the right thing. So, I kept on saying it as the girl on the phone continued to yell at Father.

"I cannot believe that you would teach a baby to say that. What is _wrong_ with you?" Caroline shouted into the phone when Father interrupted her.

"That is _my_ daughter. If you would like to know what is going on, then you will just have to visit me in New Orleans," Father told the girl slowly and then he hung up as she started to protest.

"_Very_ good work, love. How shall I reward you?" Father asked as he bounced me on his hip.

"Klaroline. Klaroline. Klaroline," I sang. While everyone else soon tired of my desire to say the word every hour for a year, Father seemed to relish in my new word and even encouraged me to say it. Of course when the blonde girl who turned out to be a blonde woman came to the door with a scowl, Father was pleased to hand me to her, upon which I showered her with my favorite word.

"Whose child did you steal?" she had demanded.

"No one's. She is mine. Hayley and I had a moment that produced my little chatter box here. Don't worry, love, she's quite smitten with Lijah, Hayley, not the baby. But my daughter seems to be quite smitten with you. And me. Or should I say _we_?" Father informed the woman who took my hand and I played with her fingers as she forced Father to tell her the story of how I came to be and why she had not been informed and what _hell_ was going on around New Orleans. As she spoke I insisted on saying Klaroline as she took a seat across from Father and they talked until dawn. At some point they fell asleep on the couch with me between them and Mother and Uncle Elijah came to check on us and I announced. "Klaroline."

"Yes, they are," Mother replied as she grinned at Uncle Elijah and reached down to pick me up. I watched as Father curled an arm around the blonde and she snuggled closer. 'Who knew saying _one_ little word could have so much power?' I thought as I placed my thumb in my mouth and went to sleep.

**Okay, so that's it for now. If anyone has any ideas that they would like to see me try out as a one shot let me know. (Just do not ask me to kill any of the characters, please.) **

**Thanks to everyone who's reading, faving, following and/or reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


End file.
